Le Labyrinthe (film)
Le Labyrinthe est un film sorti en 2014 réalisé par Wes Ball, et basé sur le roman éponyme, Le Labyrinthe de James Dashner. Synopsis Quand Thomas reprend connaissance, il est pris au piège avec un groupe d’autres garçons dans un labyrinthe géant dont le plan est modifié chaque nuit. Il n’a plus aucun souvenir du monde extérieur, à part d’étranges rêves à propos d’une mystérieuse organisation appelée W.C.K.D. En reliant certains fragments de son passé, avec des indices qu’il découvre au sein du labyrinthe, Thomas espère trouver un moyen de s’en échapper. Tournage Le tournage a débuté le 13 mai 2013 et s'est achevé le 12 juillet 2013. Il s'est déroulé à Bâton-Rouge en Louisiane. Casting Réception Le Labyrinthe a battu les entrées des deux premiers Hunger Games et de Divergente ''en Corée, en Russie, à Hong Kong, aux Philippines, en Thaïlande et aux E.U., faisant du film le troisième plus gros succès de Fox après ''Avatar ''et ''X-Men : Days of Future Past. Bande-originale Bande-annonce #Heavy Melody (1:46) #Ninja Tracks Collider (3:07) Film #The Maze Runner (2:55) #What is This Place ? (3:02) #My Name is Thomas (3:16) #Ben's Not Right (2:41) #Banishment (3:16) #Waiting in the Rain (1:52) #Into The Maze (2:41) #Griever ! (2:41) #Going Back In (2:34) #Why are We Different ? (1:59) #Chat with Chuck (2:20) #Section 7 (5:15) #Maze Rearrange (2:06) #Griever Attack (2:06) #Trapped (2:06) #WCKD Is Good (1:59) #Thomas Remembers (3:37) #Goodbye (2:13) #Final Fight (2:48) #WCKD Lab (5:57) #Finale (5:15) Chanson en rapport avec le film #Nightmare (3:48) #When The Darkess Comes I (4:17) #When The Darkness Comes II (3:28) Différences avec le livre *Dans le film, WICKED est écrit WCKD. *Dans le film, Alby fut le tout premier Blocard livré à lui-même pendant un mois jusqu'à ce qu'un autre Blocard arrive à son tour contrairement au groupe de base mentionné dans le livre. *Dans le film, Gally dit être arrivé 3 ans auparavant, pourtant dans le livre, les premiers Blocards, dont il fait parti, ne sont arrivés que 2 ans avant Thomas. *Dans le film, Thomas ne se rappelle son nom que lors de son combat avec Gally, pas dès son arrivée au Bloc. *Dans le film, Thomas et Teresa font des rêves dans lesquels des scientifiques ne cessent de leur répéter "Le WICKED est bon" alors que dans le livre, c'est ce que Teresa écrit sur son bras. * Dans le film, Thomas et Teresa ne sont pas télépathes. *Dans le film, Newt ne semble pas boiter. *Dans le film, Ben est identifié comme étant un Coureur, pas un Bâtisseur. *Dans le film, Teresa ne reste pas dans le coma durant plusieurs jours. *Dans le film, lorsque les Griffeurs pénètrent dans le Bloc la nuit, ils s'attaquent à la moitié des Blocards au lieu de n'en prendre qu'un seul pour revenir le lendemain. *Dans le film, Alby meurt la nuit où les Griffeurs s'introduisent dans le Bloc et non pas quand ils cherchent à sortir du Labyrinthe. *Dans le film, Gally se fait piquer par un Griffeur juste avant de s'échapper du Labyrinthe et de tuer Chuck bien qu'il soit censé s'être déjà fait piqué avant l'arrivée de Thomas dans le livre. * Dans le film, il faut rentrer la séquence d'ouverture des sections (de 1 à 8) pour sortir du Labyrinthe, contrairement au livre où il fallait taper des mots. *Dans le film, Gally tire sur Chuck avec un pistolet tandis qu'il lui lance un couteau dans le livre. *Dans le film, Minho envoie une lance dans la poitrine de Gally alors que Thomas se jette sur lui et le frappe avec ses poings dans le livre. *Dans le film, Minho a réalisé une maquette du Labyrinthe alors que dans les livres, avec l'aide des Coureurs, ils cartographient juste les zones sur papier. *Dans le film, il n'est nullement fait mention de l'armurerie. *Dans le film, les antidotes pour la Transformation n'arrivent qu'avec Teresa pourtant dans le livres, les Blocards en reçoivent depuis le début via la Boite. *Dans le film, la Transformation est le processus enclenché par la piqûre d'un Griffeur alors que dans le livre, c'est lorsque l'on injecte l'antidote que la transformation s'opère. *Dans le film, Thomas se pique à l'aide d'une queue de Griffeur arrachée lors du combat alors que dans le livre c'est en combattant qu'il se fait piquer. *Dans le film, quand à la fin les blocards parviennent à s'échapper ils n'assistent à exécution des Créateurs que par une vidéo alors que dans le livre, les Blocards assistent à la scène en direct. *Dans le film, les Blocards sont évacués par hélicoptère alors que dans le livre, c'est en bus. *Dans le film, nous n'assistons pas au moment où dans le livre, Thomas et ses congénères sont installés dans un bâtiment par leurs sauveurs. * Dans le film, les Rassemblements semblent ouverts à tous puisque on peut y voir Chuck tandis que dans le livre, seuls les matons sont présents. * Dans le film, une seule Porte des quatre Portes s'ouvre quotidiennement. * Dans le film, il pleut et le labyrinthe est en extérieur, alors que dans le livre, c'est un soleil artificiel et le labyrinthe est en intérieur.... * À la fin du film, Thomas et les autres aperçoivent les corps de Ben et Alby sur des brancards dans une salle à la sortie du labyrinthe. Anecdotes Dans la dernière scène, James Dashner apparaît comme membre du WICKED. Affiches promotionnelles Maze 1.jpg Affiche 1.jpg Affiche promotionnelle1 TMR.jpg Affiche.jpg Only way out.jpg Affiche promotionnelle2 TMR.jpg Affiche promotionnelle3.jpg Affiche promotionnelle4.jpg Remember Survive Run.png Courir ou mourir.jpg WCKD is good affiche.jpg Maze Runner Maze.jpg Art Thomas.jpg|Affiche promotionnelle de Thomas Art Teresa.jpg|Affiche promotionnelle de Teresa Art Minho.jpg|Affiche promotionnelle de Minho Art Gally.jpg|Affiche promotionnelle de Gally Art Newt.jpg|Affiche promotionnelle de Newt Catégorie:Réalité Catégorie:Films Catégorie:Le Labyrinthe (film)